Neville, Her Neville
by Scared-Like-Me
Summary: Harry met Luna that day in OotP, but who was she really waiting for? Luna/Neville. Fluffy, sort of.


i'm in the mood for some Luna/Neville. they belong together people. i hope you like thsi as mcuh as i liked writing it.

Disclaimer: Neville: HMBH owns nothing, but *hugs me to his side* i'm here.

me: *sighes dreamily.* it's all good.

* * *

Neville, Her Neville.

She watched him walk away from her, she stood in absolute stillness, his figure disappeared from view and she closed her eyes, and listened as the leaves crunched beneath his feet.

The sound faded and then disappeared altogether; she gave a sigh and thought to herself, _strange boy_. Not really aware and at the same time completely aware that everyone called _her_ weird.

Her eyes fluttered open and her so-blue-they-were-almost-grey- orbs were dancing with true excitement, not her normal – if anything about her was normal- façade, this was the real thing, this was her, thin was Luna in all her glory, with the one person who truly understood her.

Neville, _her Neville_.

No sooner than she had thought his name he appeared behind her, quiet as a mouse and he placed his hand on her shoulder, letting her know he was here.

She didn't even flinch, they had been meeting like this for so long now she was used to it.

Instead she twirled, her long dirty blonde hair flying around her pixie like face, her eyes filled with joy and love for the boy, no man, before her. "Neville." she whisper shouted.

He laughed his deep booming laugh the one she loved, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. "Hello, Luna." She loved the way her name fell from his lips, like it was made for him, only him.

She snuggled into him and buried her face in his neck, he smelled familiar, he smelt good, like the earth and plants, mandrake and, some sort of underwater plant.

He ran his fingers through her hair, it was soft and silky, and had some dirt in it, but he didn't care this was Luna his Luna and he wouldn't have her any other way. He lifted her satchel from her shoulder and set on the ground.

She looked up at him, confused, "what is it?" she knew just by looking at him something was wrong, or right, or both, she couldn't be sure right now, he was giving he mixed signals.

"Luna," he said, clearing his throat and setting her down. She could feel the dirt under her feet again, and she wanted to know why? He never left this early, the always stayed together for hours upon hours, she started to worry.

Was he getting bored of her? Was she just becoming too odd? Did he realise he could find someone so much better?

She knew Hannah Abbot liked him a lot, and there was no one way on this earth she was losing him, not now, she loved him, she'd never told him, obviously not, she didn't have the guts, they'd never been romantically involved, they were just each others rocks.

But she'd always loved him; she couldn't bare it if he left her now.

Her musings were cut short by his hand on her face, he was stroking her cheek, he...Oh Merlin. She wanted to close he eyes and tip her face closer to him, but she was afraid it would all disappear.

"Can I," he gulped. Can I try something?" he asked nervously. She didn't really hear the question, she was too mesmerised by his eyes, but she nodded anyway.

He twisted the hand around to the back of her neck and cupped it there. Her eyes widened, he wasn't going to, she was, she never…

His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close, and al the breath in her lungs let her body in that moment. He ran his hand through her hair, and she shivered.

Her arms were crushed between her chest and his, she couldn't feel them, she didn't care, his face came closer, closer, until she could count everyone of his eyelashes.

She could feel his breath on her cheek, and he breathed something incomprehensible.

He was so close, but he wasn't close enough, she had waited for this, for so long, and she couldn't control herself with him this close. But she _was_ raised with manners and dignity, if nothing else, so she whispered, her voice ragged and her heart constricting "can I kiss you Neville?"

She didn't bother waiting for an answer, her lips crashed onto his, and his mind went blank _what did she ask again?_ He couldn't remember, all of his senses were focused on her.

She smelled like dirt, dirt and something he couldn't quite put a name too, and he could feel her arms struggling between them and suddenly they were around his neck and he could feel her every curve against him. He could hear her ragged breathing, he could see the fireworks behind his eyes, and he knew this was it. This was her, this was him, and this was _them. _Together.

Her lips on his were the most amazing thing ever, and he could taste her lips, they tasted like cherries. He wondered if she would mind, but he had already licked her lower lip without thinking about it and she groaned.

Soon, far too soon, she needed to breathe and had to pull away, she didn't want to open her eyes, in case she dreamed it all, and she got her breathing back, and peeked one eye open, and saw him staring down at her, something a kin to wonder in his eyes.

She reached up and stroked his cheek- there was small stubble there, and she liked it.-"Neville," she whispered, suddenly unsure of herself, had she done something wrong. "Neville?" she asked, and still no response came.

She could come to no other conclusion, she had done something wrong and he just wanted her to go. So she pulled her hand away and left, her arms folded around her chest. _Was it weird_, she wondered _that he hurt me more than anyone else in the world? And she'd been through what others would call worse. When I knew, I knew he could never love me back._

The thought of him not loving her back and the tears that were building in her eyes fell in torrents, like a waterfall.

He was rushing after her, and finally caught up; he grabbed, roughly, and spun her to face him. He was sick of this, always dancing around the subject, he wanted to know, and soon, he couldn't stand it much longer. "Luna," he said, and noticed the tears, had he caused those tears? He would never forgive himself for making her cry.

His voice softened. He tilted her chin up to him "Luna, what, what was that all about? I don't understand." He let go of her and started pacing. "I just don't get it, why do you do this? I don't understand."

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Just answer me one thing, and then I'll leave you alone." She nodded, eyes shocked. "Did you regret what we just did?" _please_, he begged to whoever was listening, _please, please, don't let her regret it._

She shook her head. "No Neville, I'll never ever regret that, I, Merlin, Neville I, well, you see I ..." he was intrigued, he looked imploringly at her. "Well, oh for Merlin's sake, I love you okay?"

She was mortified, had she just said that? He was dumbstruck. "You," he cleared his throat, he seemed to be doing that a lot. "You do?" his eyes begged for her to say it again.

"Yes," she whispered, she had nothing to lose now; she lost everything, most of it to the boy before her.

Neville pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight and his throat was suspiciously clogged up and his eyes were blurring, but surly that was nothing. "Neville, please, don't, I can't stand it if you don't." she trailed off. "Don't what?" he asked. Not daring to speak louder than a whisper and break their little bubble.

"If you don't love me too." She confessed.

He just hugged her tighter. "You're so silly Luna, of course I love you, how could I not?" their eyes met and she took him in with a fierce ownership. He _loved_ her

_Mine _her eyes screamed, _all mine, Neville._ Her eyes met his again, and she knew she would always love him, this man, Neville Longbottom. _Her Neville._

_

* * *

_

um, wow, that was longer than i thought it was going to be. Review please people. Neville will give you hs mimblus mimbletona if you do.

Neville: I- I will?

me: yes.


End file.
